


to run

by arthureverest



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Acting Class, Gen, Inspired by Music, The song is waitin for the light to shine from big river, please do not bully me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthureverest/pseuds/arthureverest
Summary: I've had this song stuck in my head while watching Barry and something clicked or broke in my head so here's this.





	to run

"I have lived in the darkness for so long," Barry said from the stage. Gene had the class use songs from musicals as monologues, and this was his. Well, he'd never seen a musical so the teacher had to assign him one. "I'm waiting for the light to shine?"

Gene shook his head. "Are you asking, or are you acting? Don't just tell me you're waiting for the light, make me feel it. Make me _know_ that you're waiting for it to shine."

"Ok." Barry nodded. He stepped back. He knew he needed to feel the words.

He took a deep breath. 

"Far beyond horizons I have seen, beyond the things I've been, beyond the dreams I've dreamed…" 

Barry could feel his every regret coming together, a beast of self-loathing welling up in his chest. 

"Are the things I've done."

He looked out beyond the seats, feeling the heat of the lights and the heat of the tears in his face. 

"In fact, each and every one." He said slowly, deliberately. "Are the way that I was taught."

He thought of Fuches. 

His breath hitched from an almost-sob. 

"To run."

**Author's Note:**

> idk if you liked this but I'm definitely planning on writing more for this show that i put off watching for too long because I knew I'd get obsessed and now I am. 
> 
> find me on twiter at lgbtwerewolves, send me your best carrigan pics


End file.
